Sweet Dreams
by moonchaser1
Summary: Hawke struggles to come to grips with his life after a sneak attack on Airwolf by John Bradford Horn. Will there ever be a "normal" again? Was there ever one to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I only take them out to play every now and then.

_A/N: The idea for this fic just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm still working on I Can See Your Soul, but the muses are demanding this little diddy right now. I hope you enjoy it. It's intended to be short, but sweet._

**Chapter 1**

Stringfellow Hawke ran a hand through his short brown hair in frustration. The bolt on the tail rotor refused to turn, and try as he might, he just couldn't get the damn thing to budge. How in the hell was he supposed to replace the rotor blade on the Sikorsky if he couldn't get the stupid bolt off to begin with? His steel wrench clanged loudly across the cement hanger floor as he threw it in exasperation. Climbing down the ladder, he knew he needed a break and take a walk to clear his head. A cheerful voice he recognized instantly met him at the bottom of the ladder.

"You know Hawke, Dom will kill you if you damage his precious tools," Caitlin O'Shannessy chided. She put her hands on her hips and mimicked their older mentor Dominic Santini, "There's a place for everything and everything has a place. You two make sure it stays that way!"

"Cait," Hawke looked into her pretty blue-green eyes. "Now's not a good time."

"Hawke, come on, take a deep breath and relax. You're going to be just fine. You've only been back to work for two weeks, and out of the hospital for only six. Give yourself time to heal and get your full strength back You've been through a lot."

"I'm fine, Cait. I've almost got all my strength back. If I wasn't fit for work, I wouldn't be here."

Caitlin crossed her arms "Yeah right. I've heard that story before. You always push yourself too hard, and don't seem to know how to ask for help. You're one of the most stubborn, pig-headed men I've ever met, Stringfellow Hawke." Caitlin was going to say more, but she was interrupted by the slamming of the office door. The looming figure of Dominic Santini came around the corner. String and Cait's heads both turned quickly at his approach.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dom's eyes were bugged wide. He wielded the tossed wrench in his hands. "Is this what caused all the racket?" He held out the offending tool to Hawke, who snatched it out of the older man's hand. "String, get a grip, will ya? These tools aren't cheap, you know. You're not in the Olympics throwing the shot put."

Hawke gave his older mentor an icy glare. He wasn't in the mood for one of Dom's lectures right now. Caitlin decided to try to be the voice of reason.

"He's right, Hawke. Take a deep breath and just take your time. Dom understands that you're angry with not being at full speed," she glanced at the older man, who'd now crossed his arms over his chest and was waiting for an answer. "Well, most of the time, anyway."

Hawke looked down, knowing Caitlin was right. Dom had been his number one supporter over the last few weeks. "I'm sorry, Dom. I've been fighting that damn tail rotor for an hour now, and took out my frustration on what was handy." He raised the wrench in his hands.

Dom reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Slow and steady wins the race, String," he said. "We're a team. If you need help with a few things, I'm here. I'm old, but together we accomplish alot. Don't forget to lean on the old man when you need him. You'll be one hundred percent again soon. Look how far you've already come. The accident was just six weeks ago."

"See," Caitlin added. "I told you Dom would understand." She smiled happily at her two favorite guys.

"Thanks Dom." Hawke managed a half smile. "I'm grateful, you know that, right? Even though I don't show it often enough."

"Aw, sure," Dom waved off the acknowledgement. "I've always known that."

"I'm still upset about everything, I suppose."

"String, a lot happened that night. It changed all our lives forever. Honestly, I wasn't sure you'd even ever leave your cabin again and come back to the hanger. To see you here, standing here alive after Horn's sneak attack on the Lady, you know it's nothing short of a miracle." Dom's eyes softened with the recollection of the terrible events.

"Some miracle," Hawke turned his head, not able to look at Dom. "Dom, we lost so much that night. We ..."

"Hawke, I know. But we have to move on. As bad as it was, we have to focus on the future."

"As so I keep being told," Hawke looked over at Caitlin, who had a worried look on her face. She was clearly concerned about Hawke's state of mind. "I think I'll take a walk around for a bit. Clear my head. When I get back, we'll finish the tail rotor repair."

"Great idea," Dom said. "I'll hold down the fort here."

Hawke laid down the wrench and turned to go. Dom noticed the slight limp in his gait as he left the main hanger.

"Mind if I go with you?" Caitlin appeared at his side. "I've got big ears, just ready to listen."

"I'd like that, Cait." Hawke said. "And your ears aren't that big. I think they're perfect."

Caitlin smiled brightly at the compliment, then fell in step beside Hawke as they headed off into the clear blue day.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I only take them out to play every now and then.

_A/N: Fair warning, this story will go slightly off-canon at times, especially in the next few chapters. Just roll with it, it'll be more fun that way. _

**Chapter 2**

Thirty minutes later, Hawke found himself sitting on a park bench, resting his injured leg. His mind was a million miles away.

"Penny for your thoughts, flyboy" Caitlin said, using the nickname she so often referred to him as when she was being playful.

"Just thinking about that night. Wondering what I could have done differently to change the outcome," Hawke turned his head to look at the pretty red head who'd sat down beside him.

"You can't change the past, Hawke. There's no reason to dwell on it. Everything happens for a reason."

"It'll never be the same again Cait. Even if my body heals, I don't think my heart will. I'll work at the hanger for Dom, but I'll never fly again. This has damaged me beyond my ability to even comprehend it. I can't explain it. I'll never get over what happened to us."

Caitlin sighed. "Hawke, please don't think that way. If there is anything in this world you were born to do, its fly."

"I don't think I can, Cait."

"Please try," her eyes pleaded, tears welling up. "Airwolf is being rebuilt. Dom needs you at Santini Air," she said. "I need you to as well".

"You do? Why?"

"Because," she paused to find just the right words, "I can feel it in your soul, your happiness that is, when you are in the cockpit flying. I see the light in your eyes brighten when you're at the helm. I feel closer to you when you're flying, because I was born to fly too. We're kindred spirits." She smiled at her words, hoping they reached Hawke in the way intended.

"But I hurt you too, Cait."

"No, Hawke. You didn't. You have to stop thinking that way. It's not healthy. The way you managed to keep the ship from slamming into those mountains and exploding was a god given talent. Only one person is to blame here, and that's John Bradford Horn and his attack on Airwolf. He's the guilty one, Hawke. He caused the crash. Not you."

Hawke tried to find a reason to disagree with her, but he knew deep down that he did everything he possibly could in the moment. The events of that night had been a revengeful setup. Horn had tricked them into boarding Airwolf on a false mission and once they were in the air, he'd run a frequency scrambler so that Airwolf didn't pick up on the ground launcher in time. A rocket had clipped her top rotor disabling the stealth helicopter beyond help. The descent had been quick. Too quick.

"You know I won't rest until I get revenge on him, don't you?" he asked her next, deciding to move on from the tense subject of the crash. "He will pay for this, if it takes my last breath."

Caitlin's eyes narrowed. "Don't forget about the daughter, Angelica. She deserves just as much."

Hawke laughed softly at Caitlin's reference to Horn's beautiful, but evil daughter. "Yes, Caitlin. We won't forget her either. She's going down with her father."

"Hawke," Caitlin started, ever the voice of reason. "Listen to me. You must fly again. You need to be whole again, to move on with your future. The story of the life of Stringfellow Hawke isn't over yet. There is still work to be done. There are people you will help, wrongs you will make right,"

"And lose the people I love along the way?" he interjected. "Because it seems that's always a consequence."

She sighed. "Not necessarily. People will always come and go from our lives. Some stay for a long time, some for a shorter time. The key is not to dwell on when they leave you or why, but to embrace the time you have with them while they're here." She looked into his eyes, hoping he could accept her words.

Hawke stood up and turned to face the young woman sitting on the bench. "Cait?"

"Yes, Hawke?"

"How did you get to be so smart?"

Caitlin smiled softly. "Every woman has her secrets. That's one of mine." The return smile from Hawke satisfied her. "Come on, let's head back to the hanger. Dom will be clucking like a chicken with worry."

The two headed back towards the airfield and the Santini Air hanger. They walked side by side in peaceful quiet. As they approached the hanger, they noticed a familiar long, white limousine parked outside the doorway. "Uh oh," Caitlin said. "Hawke, I believe you've got company waiting for you."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I only take them out to play every now and then.

_A/N: I promise the Hawke/Caitlin syrupy stuff gets a little lighter. More action-oriented stuff is coming, if that's your preference. I needed these chapters to set the tone of the story. Is syrupy a word? _

**Chapter 3**

"Michael, why are you here?"

"It's nice to see you too Hawke. I see you're back to your friendly, welcoming self."

Michael "Archangel" Coldsmith-Briggs was dressed in his normal attire of an all white suit, ever-present cane at his side. The deputy director of the Firm didn't make social calls, so Hawke was immediately on edge when he and Caitlin had spotted the white limousine parked outside the hanger.

"He has some important information for us, String," Dom said, taking off his red satin cap and scratching his head, then slapping it back in place.

"Have you found Horn?" Hawke clipped.

"Let's go to your office where we can talk in private," came the curt answer. He turned to his assistant and driver Lauren, an attractive brunette woman also dressed in trademark white apparel. "Lauren, stay with the car. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir," she answered, stepping back out of the way and returning to the limousine. Dom led the way into his office, ushering the others in and shutting the door. Dom and Michael each took a seat, while Hawke perched on Dom's desk. Caitlin stood with her arms folded behind Dom in his oversized office chair.

"Spill it, Archangel. Tell me you know where that bastard is." Hawke got right to the point.

"Hawke, I have a lot to share with you. And to answer your question, yes, we have a lead on Horn's whereabouts."

"Is Angelica with him?" Caitlin asked from the corner.

"Is the girl with him?" Dom echoed Cait's sentiment.

"Yes, we believe that Horn and his daughter Angelica are still in the area and are together. It seems they've been laying low at an estate on San Tulana Island in the Pacific. Our source has indicated that they've left there, headed back to the States."

"Of all the nerve," Dom spat, anger rising in his cheeks. "He thinks he can just waltz right back here and take up his crime ring where he left off? After all he's done?"

"Where is he coming to?" Hawke asked simply. "Because I'll be waiting for him."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Michael said. "I need your help to take him down."

"Darn tootin' you do!" Dom exclaimed.

"Hawke, are you physically able to do this? It's only been six weeks and you were pretty banged up."

"I'm fine, Michael. Getting better each day. And I won't rest until this scum is rotting in hell for what he did."

Michael took a deep breath. "Good. I was hoping you'd be ready for this."

"I was ready the day I left the hospital."

"Hawke, there's more." Michael rose and walked across the small room. Turning to face them he said, "Airwolf is ready for this mission. She's back in commission and I want you to have her again."

Hawke's ice blue eyes locked on Caitlin's blue-green ones, remembering their earlier conversation. The room was so silent, one could've heard a pin drop. "No."

The word was not what Michael expected to hear. Dom dropped his head in understanding. Hawke had refused to fly ever since he'd been cleared to do so. Dom had tried several times to get him back behind the stick, but it'd been a fruitless effort. He would ride in the aircraft as a passenger, but refused to take the controls.

"What?" Michael asked, shocked. He had assumed that this piece of news would've brought a bit of happiness to the sullen pilot. He knew Hawke had been having a hard time, but he had no idea it was this bad. "Hawke, if you're going to take on Horn, you're going to need Airwolf to do so. She's been rebuilt, with upgrades and new components."

"I said no, Michael. We'll take out Horn with a ground attack."

"That's ludicrous!" Michael said. "You'll be outnumbered, even with my additional resources. Do you not remember the massive team that Horn surrounds himself with? That's way too dangerous! If I wanted a ground attack, I'd just utilize the army."

"I'm not flying Airwolf, Michael. End of story." Hawke turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Momentarily, the sound of the Santini Air Jeep engine started and the remaining people in the room heard the rubber of the tires squeal as Hawke took off.

"Give him a little time to cool off, Michael," Dom said, subconsciously wringing his hands. "This just took him by surprise is all. He wasn't expecting Airwolf to be functional again so soon after the crash. He's got a lot of bad memories he's working through. And you know how he is anyway."

"Dom, we don't have a lot of time here. If we want to take out Horn, our window of opportunity is going to be a small one. The sooner we strike, the better."

"I'll talk to him tonight. I've been flying him back and forth from the cabin to work, even stayed a few nights with him early on. Let me work with him some. He'll come around."

"I hope so, Dom. For all our sakes."

Dom's resolve returned to his face. "He will, Michael. String wants his revenge. It means more to him now than it ever could have before."

"I know," Michael said quietly. "I've made arrangements to have Airwolf brought to the hanger after dark tomorrow night. I knew you would want to make a check flight before the mission. I'll be there to help you, since it doesn't look like Hawke is going to be up for it."

"Thanks Michael," Dom said. "It'll be good to have the ol' gal back home where she belongs. A little bit of normal would be good. If only... "

"If only it were that easy," Michael smiled wistfully. "For what it's worth, I am so sorry things turned out the way they did."

Caitlin stood quietly listening to the exchange between the two men. "Well, it looks like I may need to pay Hawke another visit and try to get through that thick head of his," she said to herself. She turned and followed the men out of the office.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hawke stood at the sink washing the supper dishes, thinking about the earlier events of the day and his conversation with Dom that evening. After the meeting with Michael, he'd took off and found himself driving around aimlessly. After a couple hours, he found himself driving back to the hanger. Taking off did nothing to clear his head. Upon his return, Dom had said no more about the mission, just kept his distance and gave him his space. Caitlin wasn't at the hanger when he returned. After a couple hours, Dom offered to fly Hawke home for the night. In return, Hawke invited him to stay for supper.

After a dinner of eggplant parmesan, Dom had tried to get Hawke to see how much he was needed in Airwolf.

"Hawke, I know you have apprehension about it, but the best thing you could do would be to give it a try. If you truly, truly want to get Horn, then the Lady is our best chance. He has no idea she's operable again."

Hawke sighed. "Dom, I know that. The rational part of me knows that is the best course of action. But what if I can't do it? What if something goes wrong and I freeze up? I can't put you in danger like that, no matter if it is to get that rat Horn. I won't trade your safety for his head."

"Hawke, I have faith in you. I've trusted my life to you on numerous occasions. What happened several weeks ago was a planned attack. It came from out of the blue, and we had no idea we were being targeted. There isn't anything you could have, or should have done differently to prevent it. But you can do something about the future. You're the best damn pilot I know, besides me of course." Dom thumped his chest a bit indignantly. "It's getting late, so I'm going to go. But I want you to think about what I said. Ok, son?"

Hawke shook his head. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Dom"

Hawke was deep in thought, mulling over whether or not he could really get his nerve back and face his fears when Tet suddenly rose from the fireplace where he'd been laying and started barking. The coonhound went to the door and scratched, wanting his master to let him out.

"What's out there boy?" Hawke asked the dog. Tet continued to bay. He opened the door and the dog scampered out the door and off the porch. Hawke peered out, but had to wait and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. After a few seconds, he saw just what had gotten his dog's attention. Down on her knees so that she was person to dog eye level, Tet was enjoying having his head petted by Caitlin.

"Cait," he said. "I should have known. You might as well come in. Unless you want to stay out here with Tet all night." Hawke turned and walked back into the cabin, moving back over to his sink full of dishes. Caitlin walked through the open door, the happy dog prancing at her side. He looked up at her and wagged his tail, then moved back to his spot by the fireplace and lay down contentedly.

"Hi Hawke," she said, a sheepish smile coming over her features.

"I presume you came here to check on me after the little show I put on at the hanger?" he asked, hands working on the dishes down in the suds.

"Maybe," she said.

"I didn't hear you outside," he said.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say you are losing your touch. But of course, these aren't normal circumstances, are they?" she said.

"You just missed Dom, he left a little while ago."

Caitlin shook her head up and down. "I know. I'll see him tomorrow I'm sure." She changed the topic. "Are you ok, Hawke?"

"Yes, Cait, I'm ok. I've been thinking a lot about what Dom and Michael said today. And you too of course." He pulled the plug out of the bottom of the sink and watched the water drain. "I just don't know if I can do it."

Caitlin moved closer. "You can do this, Hawke. You are the strongest person I know. When you set that big thick head of yours to something, wild horses can't stop you."

"What if I make a mistake?"

"You won't," she said matter of fact.

"You can't be sure of that" he said. He moved around the kitchen and headed to the couch. Caitlin followed him.

"I know you want to fly again. So, just do it."

"Just like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Just like that."

Hawke studied her in the firelight. Her red hair cast a glow around her, her eyes shone brightly. He wanted so bad to memorize every detail about her in that moment. "Ok," he finally said.

"Ok?" she echoed.

"I'll do it. But Caitlin, I want you to know, I'm doing this for you. It's the least I can do for you. To make up for all I've put you through the last few years."

"For us, Hawke," she corrected. "It's honorable to do it for me, and even for Dom, but more important that you get back to who you are and what you love. Flying is who you are. That will make me happier than anything."

Hawke smiled at her and looked away. "I'll tell Dom in the morning that the Airwolf mission is a go." He couldn't help a stifled yawn. Cait took her cue.

"Hawke, can I tell you something and you not get upset with me?"

Hawke looked at her incredulously. "Caitlin. I could never be mad at you. You can tell me anything. What is it?"

"You look like hell," she said pointedly. "You have bags under your eyes, your limp is pronouncedly worse tonight, and you look like you've been on a three day bender. Please go upstairs and get some sleep."

Hawke laughed at her. "That's what I love about you Caitlin. You know how to make a man feel special." He turned serious again. "I promise to get some sleep. Are you going to stay?"

She smiled. "I'll be around," she said. "If you need anything, just call for me."

"Thanks," he said, standing and heading up the stairs towards his bedroom loft. Tet rose from his place and followed his master up the steps. Hawke stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back around, taking in the sight of Caitlin standing by the fire. His breath caught in his throat. After a moment, she looked up at him, slightly exasperated.

"Hawke, go!" she chastised.

"I'm not sure I've ever told you just how incredibly beautiful you are Caitlin. Inside and out."

Caitlin tipped her head sideways and smiled at the comment she'd longed for so long to hear him say to her. "Good night, Hawke. Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I only take them out to play every now and then.

**Chapter 4**

Hawke stood in the shadows and watched as the large tow truck pulled into the hanger. It's precious cargo covered in a heavy tarp strapped atop the bed held an oh so familiar shape. His eyes were glued to the magnificent machine that he knew waited for him under that tarp.

"Hawke, over here please." He turned his head at Archangel's summons. "Let's meet in Dom's office while the crew takes care of unloading her." Begrudgingly, Hawke followed Michael and Dom into the office.

"So glad you changed your mind, Hawke," Michael said, using the tip of his cane to shut the door. "If anyone can take down Horn, you can. You deserve the chance to get him first."

"I'm doing this for Dom," Hawke said, looking at the older man, "because he has been there for me and supported me for so many years. I want to be there for him now. I'm also doing this for myself. I realized last night that if I can't get past these fears, then Horn has won yet another battle. And I will not let that bastard have the upper hand ever again. And of course," he said, looking Michael squarely in the eye, "I'm doing this for Caitlin."

"Admirable, Hawke. You're a fine man, even if I don't admit that to you often enough," Michael answered.

"You never admit that at all Michael," Dom corrected the Firm's deputy director. "It's high time you do."

"If I didn't think highly of you, you wouldn't have the helicopter back. Believe it or not fellows, I really believe that it is in the best interest of the United States government if Airwolf is in your care. It's where she belongs. And it took a _lot_ of finagling to convince the Committee that she belongs with you as well."

"She's our Lady," Dom said patriotically. "We'll protect her with all we have."

"Thank you Dom," Michael said. He placed his briefcase on the desk and clicked open the locks. "Let's get to business, gentlemen." He reached in and pulled out a folder of documents and discs. "These discs have the coordinates of a series of caves one hundred miles north of here where we have reason to believe Horn and his team have set up a base camp. The cave system isn't deep, so it should be relatively easy to extract him; if that is, you can take out his security forces. Angelica should be there with him. On your call, my ground team will swoop in and provide backup. We won't go until your call though. We don't want to risk Horn having the time to destroy any evidence of his crimes before we get there. Your sneak attack should throw him off balance enough."

"We need to do a check flight on the Lady," Dom said, picking up the documents. "We'll make any adjustments we might need tonight based on our test," he said.

Hawke finished Dom's thoughts. "And if that goes well, we strike at dawn."

"Very good, gentlemen," Michael said. "Godspeed, I'll be available via the video uplink if you need anything." The man in white closed his briefcase and turned and left the office.

Ten minutes later, Hawke and Dom exited the office as well, now dressed in the familiar lilac colored flight suits they wore on Airwolf missions. Michael and his team had vacated the hanger and it was silent. They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the stealth helicopter sitting on the far side of the hanger, now fully uncovered.

"Hello, Lady," Dom whispered. He walked over to her, stroking her armored side as if she were a kitten. "It's good to see you again."

Hawke stood rooted still in place. He couldn't will himself to move forward. At the moment he saw her, memories of the attack and crash flooded him. That night, the sudden sound and jerk of metal breaking, the frantic orders and attempts to keep control of the machine as she plunged downward raced through his mind.

"Hawke," came the soft voice of Caitlin, who was suddenly beside him. "You can do this." He turned to look at her. She was also dressed in her lilac jumpsuit, helmet tucked beneath her arms. He took in her welcome sight.

"I take it you're coming along?" he asked.

"You know I wouldn't let you leave me behind," she answered. "Come on," she said. "Let's do a pre-flight check and get her up in the air."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"String, I do believe she flies even better now than she ever has before," Dom stated from the engineer's seat. He busily worked at the controls, testing each component. "How you doing up there?"

"I'm good, Dom. Let's head out over the dessert and do some missile testing. I have a feeling we'll be using a few of these in the morning." Hawke banked to his right, changing course and heading to the west, to what he knew was a remote location and a good place to fire some of the armament.

"Climbing altitude test, Dom. Let's make sure she can go high if we need her too." He pulled back on the lever, and Airwolf's nose tipped upwards and she began to climb higher. Hawke looked over at Caitlin in the co-pilot's chair. She hadn't said much so far, just seemed to be enjoying the ride.

Suddenly, the pressure light changed from it's green status to a flashing red. Airwolf struggled to remain at airspeed. "Dom!" Hawke called, concern evident in his voice. "I'm losing airspeed here and we're dropping in altitude. You got any readings back there?"

"I'm checking String. The monitor is not responding like it should. Looks like maybe it's an electrical shortage. Let me check these wires in the console. Hold her steady."

Hawke's eyes scanned the ground below for a safe landing place, but he was currently still over the tree lines. He tried hard not to panic, even as he felt the fear rise in his throat. Looking over at Caitlin, he said to her, "Not again. This can't be happening again." Her face was ashen and her eyes wide. The cabin began to shake with rapid turbulence as the helicopter continued to decline at a quicker pace. Hawke fought the controls to keep her level and to prevent her from going into a spin. It was taking all his strength to hold her in place. "Hurry, Dom!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" the older man cried. "Don't let us down now, Lady!" he begged.

Caitlin reached a hand forward and carefully placed it on the dash. She began to rub her hand in gentle circles. "Come on, Lady," she coaxed. "This isn't supposed to happen. There is an important task to accomplish and we need you. Please don't do this." She held her hand in place.

As if the helicopter heard Caitlin's plea, the shuddering slowed and then stopped altogether. The electrical lights flashed, then came back on, and Hawke felt the power surge in the control stick as the engines gained more speed.

"We're online again!" Dom exclaimed.

Hawke looked incredulously at Caitlin, who removed her hand from the dashboard. She looked relieved and slightly confused. "Did you do that?" he asked her. "It looked like she listened to you, but that's not possible."

"I'm not sure," was her meek response. "But if so, I'm not complaining about the help."

"I don't know what the hell happened, but I can tell you String when we set down I'm going to give this wire panel a good going over. That was too close for comfort!" Dom smiled broadly from the back.

"Let's finish these tests and fix the electrical panel," Hawke said.

"Hawke," Dom asked. "Are you ok?" Hawke knew Dom was referring to Hawke's mental state. Hawke looked over at Caitlin and knew the answer. "Yeah, Dom. I am. It rattled my cage for a minute, but I'm ok. You were right. Together, we can handle anything. Horn isn't going to know what hit him." With that, Hawke focused once more on the controls and headed off into the clear night sky.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I only take them out to play every now and then.

_A/N: Another action sequence. These are so hard for me to write, and in the context of this story it's actually secondary to the plotline.. So please forgive me if it doesn't read as smoothly or as well as it sounds in theory in my head. This isn't actually supposed to be an action story, but an angsty one. _

**Chapter 5**

The sun had yet to peek beyond the horizon as Hawke raised the Lady up out of the lair. The team had stayed up way late in the night fixing Airwolf's electrical panel. The problem had been found and fixed, which left them feeling extremely confident that the stealth helicopter would carry them safely through their mission. Before long, the team were each in their places, Hawke piloting, Caitlin in the co-pilot seat with Dom at the engineer's desk.

"Approaching coordinates six two four nine nine", Caitlin reported, watching her instrument panel. "This is it guys, this is where he is." She thought for a moment and corrected herself. "This is where they are, I mean," including her rival Angelica.

"Dom, what does thermal scan show?" Hawke asked.

Dom pulled up the thermal readings, his eyes darting around the screen at the red blips on the monitor. "Looks like an army of fifteen or so, String. There are two or three men at each post on the east and west, and looks like three people inside the cave. I'd bet you anything two of those are our targets."

Hawke reached forward and pressed the video uplink button. After a moment, Michael's image appeared on the screen. "Michael, we're approaching the cave. You have your men on standby?"

"We're ready Hawke, get it cleared for us to go in there for cleanup."

"With pleasure," came the icy response.

"And Hawke," Michael added. "Remember what I asked you last night. We'd prefer to take them alive, if you're willing to do so. If we get them alive, we have a better chance to get all their contacts and partners as well. A whole network of crime organizations will crumble."

"No promises, Michael. Out." Hawke flipped a button and the video flashed off the screen. Hawke focused on his target and buzzed overtop the cave entrance. Banking left, he circled around and set loose two copperheads close to the compound.

"That should get their attention," Dom smirked from his seat.

"I'd say so," Caitlin agreed.

Within seconds, the camp became a confused mess with Horn's security force scrambling for cover and running to their posts to return fire. The bullets from the guards' rifles bounced harmlessly off Airwolf's armor. Hawke deftly dodged attempted efforts from rocket launchers, and quickly neutralized those with precise shots of his own. Portions of the camp were now afire as a result. In the melee, he spotted Horn, his daughter Angelica and another man running from the mouth of the cave towards a parked vehicle about 50 yards away.

Hawke swung Airwolf around and dropped her low, putting them between the car and the escaping crime lord. Dom turned open the speaker.

"Going somewhere Horn?" Hawke said.

"Hawke," Horn shouted. He clutched his daughter's hand. "You think you're smart I suppose? I attacked you, so you attack me? An eye for an eye is it?" His lackey continued to fire at the helicopter with no results.

"I think I've won the war Horn. Tell your goon to drop his weapon if he wants to live." The man continued to fire, so Hawke laid down chain gun fire stopping just short of the trio. They dropped to the ground in fear.

"Cowards," was all Hawke said.

Caitlin smiled widely. "Aw, poor Angelica got her dress dirty," she said gleefully.

"Michael," Dom spoke through the video link. "Move in. We've decided you can have him alive."

"Roger that," came the response. Within minutes, the sounds of sirens filled the air and the camp was swarmed with police. Hawke set Airwolf down nearby once the police had Horn and his people in custody and disembarked. He ran towards him, gun drawn, but was intercepted by Michael.

"Hawke! Stop! Don't do it," Michael shouted sternly. He saw the cold, unforgiving look in the young pilot's eyes.

"I've changed my mind, Michael. This bastard doesn't deserve to live." He trained his pistol on the older man. The expression on Horn's face was one of horror as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

Dom stepped up beside Hawke. "He does deserve to die Michael. He's put us all through hell. I won't stop Hawke now that we're here to this point."

"Please, please someone take his gun!" Angelica shouted. She was a mess with her hair unkempt and makeup stained with her tears. "Please don't kill us."

"Shut up, Angelica!" Caitlin shouted. "You're pathetic. You deserve the same fate as your father."

Angelica suddenly buckled at her knees, as if she'd been kicked. The pressure was just too much for the pampered blonde. She started to cry hysterically, continuing to beg for her life.

"Hawke," Michael tried to reason with him. "Let us do our job now. You've done yours. We can accomplish way more with the information he has. I promise you, he will never see the light of day outside of a jail cell and will certainly receive a death sentence for all his crimes.

Hawke approached Horn, keeping his gun trained on him. The swat officers in turn trained their guns on Hawke as he approached the criminal. Michael gave a 'don't shoot' command with a wave of his hand behind him. Hawke walked up to Horn, resting his gun to Horn's heart.

"You took my heart. I ought to take yours." Sweat poured down Horn's face as he literally faced his morality. A long, tense moment passed between them, eyes locked. Hawke then dropped the gun down, clicking the safety back on.

"But I won't do that today. You see, if I end your life, then all I've done is put you out of your misery. I'd prefer to see you suffer every day, live a lonely, miserable life until they fry your ass in the electric chair." Horn dropped to his knees in relief.

"But not before I do this," he added. Quick as a cat, Hawke turned the butt of his gun and struck Horn upside his head, knocking the man out with one solid strike. Michael's men picked him up and hauled him off. Hawke put his gun away and turned around to face Michael, Dom and Caitlin, who stood waiting for him.

"It's over," he said to Michael.

"He can't hurt anyone else ever again, Hawke. Thank you for allowing us to pursue justice not only for yourself, but for the countless other victims as well."

Hawke nodded. He looked at Dom and Cait. "Let's go." The trio headed back to the waiting Airwolf. Michael watched as the mysterious beauty lifted effortlessly into the air and flew away.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I only take them out to play every now and then.

_A/N: And we're drawing to a close. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you haven't already figured out how it ends, afterwards go back and re-skim through the story. You'll probably have a whole new perspective. :)_

**Chapter 6**

The melancholy sounds of the cello were joined in song by the creatures of the night as Hawke played a sweet, yet mournful piece from the comfort of his favorite chair on his front porch. He felt each chord as if it came were pulled directly from his heart. The moonlight cast a perfect ambiance for the tone of the music, bathing everything in blue. The stars danced along to his music.

He should be celebrating, his head told him so. They finally got Horn and his daughter. His reign of terror and crime had come to an end. Horn was going to pay for all the pain and heartache he'd caused. However, Hawke still felt an empty sense of foreboding in his heart. All the loose ends weren't quite wrapped up and he knew it.

He came to the end of the sonnet, and the cello's last sounds faded softly into the dark. Hawke sat quietly as he finished, deep in thought. He was jarred out of his reverie by the soft clapping of hands. Slowly, Caitlin emerged from the darkness into the night.

"That was beautiful Hawke," she said.

Hawke smiled in greeting. "I figured you'd come here tonight. You just can't let me brood in peace, can you?" he asked, his eyes giving away his teasing.

"Nope," she answered, a lilt in her voice. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," he said. He stood up and picked up his cello. "But let's go inside where it's warmer." Caitlin followed him into the cabin.

"You did a good thing today," she said, going to stand by the fireplace.

"I did?" he asked. He'd gone behind the bar and was pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"Yes," she said. "And I know it wasn't easy for you to let them take Horn out of there alive."

"Ah yeah, that," he said, taking a swig of the brown liquid. He winced as it burned down his neck. "I guess so."

"Hawke, by capturing Horn alive, the feds will get leads to all his suppliers and contacts. The amount of drugs and weapons that will no longer make their way to the streets and into other countries will save countless lives. Good defeated evil today."

"I've thought a lot about it Cait," he answered her. "I do feel good about not just killing him out of my own need for revenge. It took incredible restraint though."

"Good!" she exclaimed. "That makes me very happy."

"But,..." he trailed off.

"But, what?"

"It doesn't change the fact that things are going to be very different around here as a result of his earlier actions."

Caitlin sighed. "I know. But in time, it will get better. Hawke, today you proved that you can overcome any obstacle life throws your way. You faced a fear that could've crippled your life and won. That's huge. And by overcoming that fear, you've set into motion the destiny of your course in life."

"Destiny, huh? You know this how?" he queried.

She tipped her head sideways and pointed upwards. "I have my sources."

Hawke flashed her a half-smile. "Should have known." He took another drink of bourbon and refilled his glass.

"Hawke, you will be happy again. You aren't cursed, no matter what you think. There are very good things coming in your future if you're just patient. You're going to help many people, you're going to affect other people's lives in a positive way." She walked over so that she stood before him. "You're going to laugh again, and dance again, and even love again."

Hawke looked into her eyes. "I was already in love. I was just too stupid to tell her, or to act on it."

Caitlin smiled. "She knows that." Caitlin turned serious. "I love you too Hawke. I have for a long time. I fell in love with you when you were in a jail cell in Texas."

"Caitlin, why are you telling me these things now?" He searched her eyes for an answer he already knew was coming.

"Because," she swallowed hard. Her voice quieted to just above a whisper as she tried to get out her words. "It's time for me to go now."

Hawke was expecting it, but it still felt like a punch in the gut. "No, Cait. Please don't go. We still have so much to do. I need you here beside me. I never got to love you like you deserve to be loved."

"I don't belong here anymore Hawke. My time on this earth is done. I've fulfilled everything I was put here to do."

"I just don't think I can do it on my own." Hawke turned away from her, suddenly unable to face the woman he loved.

"Stringfellow Hawke, stop it right now. You're not alone. You're never alone. You have Dom, and Michael and Marella for that matter. Saint John is still out there, fighting his way back to you. And me. I'll always be with you."

Hawke turned around to look at her. He gasped at the sight of her. Gone were the button down shirt and jeans she'd worn earlier. She was now dressed in an exquisite ivory lace gown. She had a glow around her that brightened her shimmering red hair even more. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Angelic.

She continued, "Every time you climb in the cockpit, and you feel that familiar rush and sense of belonging in the sky, know that I'm there, flying right there beside you."

Tears streamed down Hawke face unabashedly. "Caitlin there is so much I never said to you. When Horn attacked us in Airwolf that night, I was scared, but I was more scared of losing you. And then..." he choked up a bit and took a deep breath, "you died. I'd lost you in that crash. I'd lost you and I didn't think I'd ever see you again. And I couldn't fly again knowing that I'd lost you in such a senseless manner. I was angry and sad and lost. I wished it was me that had died, Cait. Many nights. I didn't think I could go on, and then there you were. You showed up here that first night. You came back to me."

"Only to help you get through this change, Hawke. It was never to be permanent. It was to see you through this challenge and to see that you are going to be just fine. To help you learn to live again. And you are. You are stronger than you'll ever know."

"So this is how it ends?" he asked.

"For now," she answered. "But Hawke, our love story isn't over. Just this chapter here on this earth. I happen to know that when it's your turn in the future to join me, we'll be reunited. I'll be waiting for you to welcome you. And then no one will ever separate us ever again. We do get to have our everlasting love. Remember destiny? That's our promise. Believe and trust in that, because it's going to happen. So live a happy life here, now, because there is more happiness than you can imagine to come later."

"I love you, Caitlin. Always."

"I love you, Hawke. For always." Caitlin reached forward and touched her lips to Hawke's. He felt the electricity pass between them in the momentary kiss. When they separated, both had a smile. What needed to be spoken, had been said.

"Dom's going to miss you too."

"I went to see him earlier tonight. To say goodbye. He couldn't see me, but I think he knew I was there. Tell him I love him."

"I will," Hawke said.

Looking beyond Hawke towards the door, Caitlin gasped and smiled. "I see the light, Hawke. It's so beautiful there. They want me to join them now."

Hawke then said the hardest words he'd ever had to speak. "Go, Caitlin. Go in happiness, knowing I love you."

"Goodbye, Hawke." She turned and walked towards the door of the cabin, but disappeared into the air before she reached it. She was gone.

Hawke wiped the tears from his eyes, then looked over at Tet, who'd watched their goodbye from his place in the rocking chair. "It's just you and me now boy," he said. He walked over and pet his dog on his head. Tet thumped his tail in appreciation and understanding.

"But she's with us, in our hearts. For always."

Fini.


End file.
